


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by space_royalty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, My Immortal - Freeform, i refuse to tag only one character, my immortal edit, my immortal spin off, will and g are just mentioned but this is crack anyway so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_royalty/pseuds/space_royalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a masterpiece just click on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94595) by xXMidnightEssenceXx. 



      Hi my name is Nico Dark’ness Dementia Raven di Angleo Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and black eyes like my tortured soul and a lot of people tell me I’m like Achlys (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a demigod who grew up before braces but my teeth are straight and white (unlike me). I have pale brown skin. I’m also a son of Hades, and I go to a magic camp called Camp Half Blood in America where I’m the head counselor of my cabin. I’m fourteen (but also 70 or 90 idfk). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Camp Half Blood. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps (Apollo kids (Will)) stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
